Cooldown reduction
Cooldown Reduction (abbreviated as CDR) is a champion statistic that reduces the cooldown of abilities, or the amount of time before an ability can be used again after activation, by a percentage. There are some items that separately reduce the cooldown for summoner spells or item active abilities, but do not grant cooldown reduction. Cooldown reduction can be granted by items, , and runes. CDR stacks additively and is capped at 40%, which can be increased to 45% with the rune. Cooldown reduction is determined at the moment an ability is activated. Increasing/decreasing cooldown reduction while the skill is on cooldown will not affect the cooldown. Cooldown reduction does not apply to: * Static cooldowns * Item active abilities (e.g. ) * Item passive effects with cooldowns (e.g. ) * Summoner spells. Although not a basic item, is the item from which the cooldown reduction gold value of per % cooldown reduction is derived. Increasing cooldown reduction Items * Runes * * * Champion abilities Some champions have abilities that decrease their cooldowns by a flat amount, either their base cooldown or current cooldown, or entirely refresh their cooldown. Base reduction occurs before cooldown reduction takes effect while flat reduction occurs after cooldown reduction takes effect. By using those, a champion can circumvent the 40% cooldown reduction cap. * Depending on built-in reduction type: ** Base (applies before CDR) ** Flat (applies after CDR) ** Percent (applies to base / current / total cooldown) ** Refresh (cooldown is immediately reduced to 0) Base reduction * * * * Flat reduction * * * * * * * * * * * and * * * * * * * * * * Percentage reduction * * and * * * * * * Cooldown refreshing * * (rank 3) * * * * * * * * Other cooldown reducing effects Active ability items * * * ( , , , , and ) ;Notes * and stack additively with each other while stacks multiplicatively with them. * Multiple copies of the same active ability item share a global cooldown. ** Purchasing yet another copy while the already owned ones are still on CD will make the newest one's sync up with the others'. Summoner spells * * * * Trivia ''Last updated: November 21, 2017 – V7.23'' One cost and efficient way to reach maximum CDR (45%) is: * Having both and , and reaching level 10, giving you 15% CDR. * Then by buying the which will provide 10% CDR. * And finally by purchasing a 20% CDR–item. ** – }} ** – }} ** – }} ** – }} ** – }} ** – }} The most cooldown reduction any champion can obtain at level 1 with is 20%. To achieve this you must : * Have the rune which will provide 5% CDR. * Buy (5% CDR) * Have the from the (10% CDR) : Relevant mathematics: : 20% cs:Cooldown reduction de:Abklingzeitverringerung es:Reducción de enfriamiento fr:Réduction des délais de récupération pl:Skrócenie czasu odnowienia ru:Сокращение перезарядки zh:冷却缩减 Category:Magic champion statistics